


王介甫你到底把祖宗之法放在哪里了

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [20]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 12:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21446386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：《张士超你到底把我家钥匙放在哪里了》唱：司马光
Relationships: 王安石/司马光
Series: 九弦琴 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	王介甫你到底把祖宗之法放在哪里了

熙宁三年 我在御史台赋闲  
突然觉得 大宋国药丸  
我写给你 三四千字意见  
你木有回 你木有回

终于你回（某启）  
叫我闭嘴（冀君实或见恕也）  
变法才能救国家（度义而后动，是而不见可悔）

可是王介甫 你这个混蛋  
你带着国家 吃了药丸  
你到底把祖宗之法放哪里了  
你到底把祖宗之法放哪里了  
你到底把祖宗之法放在哪里了

地窖修了 通鉴也写了  
连老邵尧夫 都安N个窝了  
你就是忘了 你就是忘了  
当年推荐你干嘛  
官家的鱼羹饭真的那么好吃吗  
官家的鱼羹饭真的那么好吃吗  
官家的鱼羹饭真的那么好吃吗

凛冽的风 冰冷的雨  
西京城的落叶满地  
我已经气得不行  
王相公你在哪里  
得人者兴 失人者崩  
恃德者昌 恃力者亡  
新法啊新法 你快快狗带

大不了我保养身体比你活得长  
大不了我保养身体比你活得长  
大不了我保养身体比你活得长  
比你活得长  
比你活得长

不用麻烦了 不用麻烦了  
不用不用不用麻烦了 不用麻烦了  
我领导国家 跟太后更化  
你就乖乖骑驴睡觉吧 不用操心了

不用麻烦了 不用麻烦了  
不用不用不用麻烦了 不用麻烦了  
我领导国家 跟太后更化  
新法药丸的


End file.
